Ice and snow
by Zaffer
Summary: The gang get trapped in Kaiba's mansion. Yaoi. Don't like plz don't read.
1. Default Chapter

Ice and snow

Sky: Hi well here we are.

Yugi: We there's only you.

Bakura: Maybe she's going mad.

Julz: Here I am.

Yugi: Aarggg you shouldn't scare people like that!

Julz: Touchy.

Yami: Well you scared him. Popping up like that.

Sky: -coughs- If you don't mind we have stuff to do.

Joey: Like what?

Sky: Bakura would you do your thing.

Everyone: o0 Oh no

Bakura: Sky and Julz don't own Yu-gi-oh.

The snow cometh

'I hope Mokuba doesn't notice me come in.' Seto Kaiba thought as he reached the door of the mansion. It was his birthday and his little brother probably had some thing to give him. 'I don't see why he bothers.' He sighed. 'It's because he wants to see you happy.' A voice in the back of his head told him.

Walking into one of the living areas he flipped the switch and his heart nearly stopped.

"Surprise!! 


	2. Beginnings of a storm

Beginning of a storm.

Yami felt almost giddy not that he would admit that to anyone, not even his Aibou. He was in close proximity to Seto Kaiba and had a reason to be. He was so caught up in his thoughts of the CEO that he barely registered what was being said around him.

"So do you guys want to do anything else or should we go to bed?" Mokuba asked.

"I vote for stayin' up." Joey said. The others all nodded since none of them were tired.

"Great!" the young Kaiba screamed pulling them all into the large games room. The room was full of video games, VR consoles and arcade games.

"This is my games room." The raven-haired boy informed them.

"You have a room full of video games." Tea was astounded.

"Yeah." Mokuba shrugged as if having your own games room was the most natural thing in the world.

"So does your brother have a games room as well?" Ryou asked. Mokuba nodded.

"Man can you imagine Kaiba playing video games?" Tristan said.

"Oh his room doesn't have video games." The gang was told. "It has a pool table, a dart board and a bar in it."

"Sounds more like a pub then a games room." Yugi said.

It doesn't sound to bad AibouYami said through their mind link.

/But it isn't really a games room/

Well I guess Kaiba makes games so he wouldn't want to play themYami tried to reason.

/Yeah you're probably right/

When am I not?

Yugi playfully shoved Yami before running to join Mokuba in a game of 'Mortal Combat.' Smiling at his happy little hikari Yami made his way to stand against the wall next to Bakura. Yami was a bit disturbed to see that the tomb-robber was staring at Yugi.

"Is there something you wish to tell him Tomb-robber?" it was the first time he saw the white haired spirit jump.

"What?" the spirit torn his gaze away from the tri-coloured haired light.

"Well you were staring at Yugi so I supposed that there was something that you needed to tell him. So?"

"So what?" The evil spirit glared at him.

"You're hiding something."

"When am I not?"

"If it has something to do with my light I should know." Bakura looked back at Yugi and a small blush appeared. 'Did Bakura just blush?'

"It's well um..." Bakura lowered his gaze. It was then that it hit Yami.

"You like him." Yami's eyes grew wide at the nod he received. "Well I guess you should tell him." 'Stay calm, come on Yami stay calm.'

"Is that good advise coming from you?" The other spirit sneered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yami asked taking the defensive.

"You know exactly what I mean. You're giving me advice when you can't even tell the person you like how you feel."

"You like someone Yami?" A voice next to them asked. Looking around the two spirits found Tea. 'How can Yugi stand her? She's always well in the way.'

"Yes." Yami said tersely.

"So who is it?" Tea asked hoping that it was her. She had had a crush on the spirit from the moment he got his own body.

"I can't tell you that."

The door opening saved Yami from any more questions from the brown-haired girl. Into the room stepped the infamous Seto Kaiba. Yami could feel his heart beat quicken. 'Did his eye's linger on me or was it my imagination?'

"Mokuba, shouldn't you be in bed?" The CEO asked.

"But big brother..." The young Kaiba started.

"No buts Mokuba you need to go to bed." The tone of the older teen's voice told that that was the end of it.

"Yes Seto." Mokuba mumbled pouting. Yami looked at the young boy. How could anyone stand that pout it was almost as melting as Yugi's.

"Oh alright but only a little while ok." Seto sighed. His brother instantly perked up at that one sentence before running and hugging his brother.

/Don't they look cute like that/

Yes they doit was then that Yami noticed that Seto's bangs were sticking to his forehead. 'Is he sweating?' Yami wondered.

"Seto don't you want to stay here for a little while?" Mokuba was asking. Kaiba looked around the room before his eye's glazed over. "Big brother?" there was concern in the young Kaiba's voice.

"I can't Mokuba."

"Pleeeeeaaaaaasssssseee." Was the whining answer before that small pout was once again in place.

"Just give me half an hour alright."

"Ok."

With that the older teen left. Mokuba quickly said that he was going to get something for them to eat.

"Was it just me or is Kaiba acting a bit odd?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah he went all spaced out like Yug and Ryou do when they talk with Yami and Bakura." Joey agreed with his friend.

"But Kaiba doesn't have a yami." Ryou said.

"Well let's carry on playing." Yugi tried to lighten the mood.

Yami went over what his friends had said. Kaiba spacing out as if he were talking through a mind link but Ryou was right he didn't have anyone to mind link to. Mokuba had come back with all sorts of left over junk food. Crisps, soda, chocolate and sweets.

"Mokuba were is the bathroom?" Yami asked.

Yami walked down one of the halls in the Kaiba mansion. Ten minutes had passed since Kaiba had gone into the games room. 'Oh this is just great I'm lost' Yami thought as he stared around him. He had been on his way to the bathroom but had seemingly got himself lost in the large building. Walking a bit farther Yami found a strip of light under a door.

'This must be Kaiba's room. I'm sure he won't mind if I ask him.' Yami stood in front of the door for a while, trying to sum up the courage to go in. Deciding that it would be best if he knocked the former pharaoh raised a hand and rapped on the wood. Shuffling and some curses were heard from the other side of the door.

"Yami." Kaiba breathed leaning on the doorframe. Yami's red eyes locked with azure ones. There was an emotion in them that he couldn't really place. 'Hold on there is emotion in them.' "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know where the bath-"Yami cut himself short when Seto's eyes glazed over. "K...Kaiba?" the former pharaoh worriedly asked.

"Huh." Yami had never seen the CEO so flustered. 'What's wrong with him?'

"Are you alright?"

"Oh he's just a bit upset about being disturbed." A voice form inside the room informed. 'That voice.' It was smooth and slightly husky. It was the same voice that had haughnted his dreams since Battle City. Yami's eyes widened as he saw a pair of tanned arms snake around the brunettes waist.

"You could use the bathroom attached to the room." The voice said. Kaiba turned his head to look at the person behind him. "Come now be somewhat civil."

Seto growled at the command but still allowed himself to be pulled to the side. Yami walked in and felt his breath catch at the sight of the smirking face behind his crush.

Yugi felt his eye lids grow heavy. He heard someone yawn next to him. "Hey guys I think we should go to bed." Yugi knew his voice sounded tired and soft.

"Mmm... I think you're right." Mokuba said. "Come on I'll show everyone their rooms."

"I need to quickly tell Yami." Yugi contacted his yami through their mind link.

/Yami we're going to bed./

.......

/Yami did you hear me?/

Yes Aibou I did. So I'll see you in the morning.

/Alright./

"Yugi." Said boy turned to look into chocolate brown eyes. "Before you go to bed can I talk to you?"

"Sure Bakura."

Ryou watched the exchange between his yami and Yugi. He knew of Bakura's feelings for the small teen as he had the same ones. He loved his yami but he knew that he also loved Yugi.

Kura, are you going to tell him?

Yes koi I am

Let me come with you. I need to tell him too

Don't you think that it will be a bit to much to tell him at once?

Well I'm coming if you want it or not.


	3. Night of storms part 1

Chapter 3

Night of storms part 1

"I love you." There was a long silence after the confession. Wide eye's looked at the other occupant of the room. The other just nodded a silent me too. This was all too much for a sleep-deprived mind. 'They both love me. No this is a dream. I must have fallen asleep and this is my dream. But damn if it isn't good.'

"Do you really?"

"No we just said if for the fun of it, of course we do. We have for a long time. Since we first saw you actually." The answer started off sarcastic but by the end was a soft whisper. There was yet another long silence before a sigh was emitted.

Come on Ryou, lets go. He doesn't feel the same way. The two silver-haired boys turned to leave Yugi's room.

Don't worry Kura. We still have each other.

I don't deserve you. Ryou mentally smiled at his yami.

A small hand suddenly appeared on Bakura's shoulder causing the spirit to jump slightly. Turning around he looked into large, slightly teary, violet eyes.

"I...I" the little one had to take a deep breath before he continued. A lump was appearing in his throat. 'It is so much easier admitting it to yourself.' Yugi thought. "I love you too. Both of you. More then you could imagine."

After his confession Yugi saw something that made him feel slightly giddy and giggly. Bakura was giving him a true, genuine smile while Ryou hugged the air out of him. 'This is so great it's almost surreal. I hope Yami could be this happy.'

"Um, Yugi." A soft voice pulled the small duellist out of his thoughts. Amethyl eyes met chocolate ones. "Um, he he, can I um well can I kiss you?" (A/N the he he is a nervous laugh.)

"Ryou," Yugi smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." Yugi raised his face a bit to meet the other half way. The two boys felt as if there was electricity coursing through them when their lips met each other. A few minutes passed until they parted for air. Yugi walked over to his other love. "Bakura."

"Yugi, please don't make me ask like my light had to." All the teen did was nod. That was all the encouragement the spirit needed. After a moment Yugi felt a tongue trace his bottom lip. Gasping in surprise Bakura took this opportunity to slide his tongue into the hot chamber, pillaging it. Yugi moaned into the mouth surrounding his and pulled Bakura closer to try and deepen the kiss even more. The boy gave out another moan when another mouth attached itself to his neck. The heat coursing through him was too much for little Yugi lest he do something. And do something he did; he slid a small hand under the dark spirit's shirt.

"Yugi..." Bakura murmured against his lips feeling shivers run up his spine. 'Dear Ra, I feel like my heart is going to burst.' The spirit pulled away from the teen to rid himself of the nasty shirt. His trademark smirk made it to his face as he saw the two hikari's staring. "Take a photo, it lasts longer."

"But with a photo we can't do this." The spirits eye's widened as he felt two pairs of hands on him.

The last coherent thought's that went through the three boy's minds were 'Oh god'

Sky: hope you like it. Please review.

Julz: Yeah that would be great. Oh and this was our first lemon.

Sky: Ja so sorry if it sucks.

Bakura: By the way Sky and Julz don't own Yu-gi-oh.


	4. Night of storms part 2

Chapter 4

Night of storms part 2

I'll see you in the morning.cutting the connection with Yugi Yami again looked at the man holding his crush. 'Why, why him? Hold on how is it him?' it was impossible for him to be there unless...

"Dear pharaoh, you look like you've seen a ghost." Mock concern covered Seto Kaiba's face.

"Come now my blue eyes, play nice." The man cooed into the CEO's ear while brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Kaiba purred leaning into the touch. "You seem to be speechless." The man directed at Yami.

"You." Was all the spirit was able to say.

"Me." The man chuckled. "I would have thought that I would have a warmer welcome from _you_."

"From what I heard I would have thought so too." Kaiba said turning his ice eyes to Yami.

"What can I say?" Yami attempted to stay calm.

"How about hello, good to see you, long time no see. Any of those would do."

"And tell me why would I be happy to see you?" Venom dripped from Yami's words. 'There he goes with that insufferable smirk again.' Yami's eyes began to narrow as the man approached him.

"This is why." Was all he said before crushing his mouth against Yami's. The spirit was shocked to say the least but his shock soon turned into pleasure as he closed his eyes. He felt his skin start to tingle as a tongue entered his mouth. He felt a smirk against his lips as he responded to the kiss. The spirit moaned when they parted.

"Looks like he missed that at least." Kaiba said.

"So it seems but what to do now?" the man ran a long slender finger down Yami's cheek.

"A good question." Seto walking behind Yami. "What do you think Yami?" the blue-eyed boy breathed in a seductive tone.

'Dear Ra, I can't stand anymore. Must. Do. Something.'

"Quite unresponsive today." The finger was now running down his chest.

"I think you should stop teasing me, Seth." Yami's eyes flashed as he grabbed his former high priest's hand. "And you Kaiba." The spirit turned to the CEO. But for all his glares all the older Kaiba did was chuckle.

"Well, Yami, tell us what _do_ you want to do then?" The CEO asked bringing his lips ever so close while looking at him through half lidded eyes.

'Too close, ah fuck it.' Yami couldn't take it anymore. He launched himself at Kaiba, taking the older teen by surprise. Seth chuckled at the scene of the great Pharaoh Yami's impatience. Not that he had been very patient the first time he had been with the CEO. 'My dragon just doesn't realise how unbelievably sexy and sensual he can be.'

Enjoying yourself? The question popped into Seth's head.

More then you could imagine Seto.

Yami had finally released the CEO causing him to moan at the loss.

"Why'd you stop?" Seto asked breathlessly. Seth made eye contact with the other spirit and smirk when he got the message the eyes were trying to tell him. With that he walk behind his dragon and started to pull his shirt off.

'Oh Ra that is the hottest thing I have ever seen.' Yami thought as he watched his priest and his reincarnation making out. "Oh no." Yami said when two pairs of sapphire eyes turned on him.

"Dear Yami I do believe we have been very rude by not including you." Seth smirked. Before Yami could do anything he found himself in the clutches of his past and present loves.


End file.
